Never Too Late
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: Naruto commits suicide and Sasuke finds him. Nothing too original. Songfic. NaruxSasu


It's Never Too Late Lyrics

**_Summary: _**Naruto commits suicide and Sasuke finds him. Nothing too original

**_SongFic: _**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace

**_Pairing: _**NaruSasu of course!

**_Warning: _**Deathfic with a slight unexpected twist, boyxboy, and I think that's all

**_Disclaimer:_** I can only _wish_ I owned Naruto

Naruto sighed. _'Kyuubi, let me go.'_

'_**Fine brat. But if I change my mind, you're going to be in for it.'**_

An image of Sasuke flashed through Naruto's mind '_Sasuke…I wonder how he'll react?' _He pulled the kunai down. _'Bye…'_

**_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_**

Sasuke bit his lip. 'How will he react…? Can I even tell him?' He walked towards Naruto's aparetment staring at the night sky. 'He's going to hate me…But I have to tell him…I need to tell him. My kunai are with me…' He thought stopping at Naruto's door. He hesitantly opened the door. "Naruto?" He questioned softly. He gasped seeing Naruto lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Naruto!" He ran over and gently shook him. "C'mon Naruto, wake up!" He screamed hysterically. "Don't you dare die!" He lifted Naruto and ran towards the Hokage Tower.

**_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_**

Tsunade looked up as the door opened. She gasped seeing Sasuke holding a bloody Naruto. "Sasuke what happened?"

Sasuke let a tear fall down his face. "I- I don't know!" He whispered frantically.

"Shit! He's lost a lot of blood! We can save him…if Kyuubi helps…which knowing Naruto he asked Kyuubi not to damnit."

Sasuke slid down next to Tsunade, leaning against her desk. "N-Naruto…"

Tsunade's eyes filled with tears as well. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't save him."

**_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_**

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "N-Naruto…I'm sorry. Don't leave please!" He whispered laying his head on Naruto's chest. "Please I don't want you to leave." He muttered softly.

Tsunade bit her lip and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, you should go home and rest."

"No! Naruto!"

Tsunade steadied the crying boy she had adopted. "It's no use Sasuke, he's dying."

Sasuke collapsed in her embrace and sobbed softly. "N-Naruto…"

**_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_**

Naruto stared up at Kyuubi. "So I'm dying?"

"Yea brat."

"Thanks Kyuubi…"

_"N-Naruto…"_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't save him."_

Naruto's eyes widend. "Kyuubi what's…?"

"Brat, it's the ones that love you more than anything mourning your death."

"Why can I hear them?"

"Hm...perhaps because you need to."

_"N-Naruto…I'm sorry. Don't leave please!" Naruto frowned. "Please I don't want you to leave."_

_"Sasuke, you should go home and rest."_

_"No! Naruto!"_

_"It's no use Sasuke, he's dying."_

_"N-Naruto…"_

"It…sounds like they're…crying…"

Kyuubi growled angrily. "Of COURSE they are brat! Did you even think how those four would be affected by your death? Or did you figure that they'd be happy you left them?!"

"I-" Naruto faltered.

"Brat, do you want to see how they are being effected?"

Naruto shakily nodded. "Yeah…"

**_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_**

Tsunade stroked Sasuke's hair as her own tears broke free. Sasuke whined weakly as tears continuously poured from his eyes.

"W-why? N-Naruto…why?" He clung to Tsunade. "Why?"

Tsunade bit back her own tears as best she could. "Sasuke, tell me what happened."

"I-I got back from the memorial and decided to go see him. I wanted to apologize…I was supposed to meet him at Ichiraku's…by the time I got back from the mission and memorial, it was too late to meet him." He let out a choked noise akin to a sob. "I walked in his house and found him like that."

Tsunade held him tighter. "You were going to tell him weren't you?" Sasuke nodded.

**_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong…_**

Naruto watched the scene and bit his lip. "Sasuke…"

"So brat, still want me to let you die?"

Naruto shook his head. "No."

**_Even if I say  
It'll be alright_**

Sasuke pulled out of Tsunade's embrace and grabbed a kunai.

"Sasuke! Don't!"

Sasuke ignored Tsunade's cries and suddenly thrust the kunai into his stomach. He smiled and weakly sat next to Naruto as blood oozed from his wound. He fell limp and lay unconscious next to Naruto.

**_Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life_**

Kyuubi suddenly stiffened. "Brat…you're not going to like this…"

"What?"

"The Uchiha…"

"What happened?"

Kyuubi growled. "You, Uzumaki Naruto, are a damned fool!"

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the angry fox while his body began to automatically heal.

**_Now and again we try  
To just stay alive_**

Tsunade held her hands above Sasuke's wound. "Damnit! I'm not going to lose you too!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He coughed and gasped trying to breathe properly. His eyes widened seeing Sasuke's condition. "Baa-chan...I'm alive. What happened to him?"

"He stabbed himself what's it look like brat?" She growled. "After this, I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

Naruto smiled softly. "Don't let him die baa-chan." He muttered passing out.

**_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late_**

**_-Timeskip-_**

Naruto opened his eyes and shot up. "Sasuke!"

Tsunade turned to him. "He's not awake yet."

"But he's alive right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"Baa-chan…I'm sorry…I thought Sasuke had left again."

"Why'd you change your mind then?"

"Kyuubi made me listen and watch what was going on."

"Oh…"

They looked up as the door burst open and a nurse walked in franticly. "Tsunade-sama! Uchiha-san woke up, but he's hallucinating!"

Naruto instantly jumped up. "Where's his room?!"

The nurse motioned for him to follow. "This way!"

**_It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around_**

Sasuke screamed. '_No! These aren't the hands I want touching me!'_ His mind screamed picturing Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!" A voice screamed from nearby.

_'Naruto? No, he's dead. And I'm not.'_

"Sasuke! Calm down!"

'Naruto…why can I still hear you?'

"Shh. It's alright Sasuke. I'm here."

Sasuke's eyes opened, but all he saw was blonde. "N-naruto?"

"It's alright Sasuke. It's alright."

"N-Naruto, you- you were-" He sobbed into Naruto's chest.

"Shh. I'm here now."

"I saw you!"

"I know. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Don't leave me again."

"Never."

"N-Naruto I-"

"I know, Sasuke, I know. I love you too."

**_'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)_**

Tsunade smiled and quietly back out of the room, giving the two some privacy. 'Naruto, take good care of him.' She ordered silently.

**_It's not too late  
It's never too late_**

* * *

Kit: DONE! Ok, I know I said I probably wouldn't update, but I thought this up during class and wrote it down. Shows that I really pay attention! And readers of Another Second Chance, I'm almost done with chapter two, so after Bethany's funeral I'll try to finish it. I've come to realize it keeps my mind off of stuff. And the bastard is in police custody now, though I still want him dead, and yeah…Review please? It'll make me feel better please???

Alsooo, check out my other stories!!

Aisheteru (the prologue to DHS)

Dousei Hatsu Setsuai (the prologue to Another Second Chance)

Another Second Chance

Tale of Two Red Dragons

Ninjas With Wands

Pleaseeeeeeee & thankss


End file.
